


Reunion

by bored_now



Series: Sweet Sigyn [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, more tags to come, results of odin's lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now
Summary: Part 3 in the series. This story will be explore the results of Odin's lies that were exposed in "Dream Girl" and "Banishment". Can our couple overcome the disappointments from their past and the challenges in their future?
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki, Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Series: Sweet Sigyn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639687
Comments: 26
Kudos: 43





	1. Hard Truths

Thor had returned to Earth. Midgard. Earth. Sigyn wasn’t even sure which realm was her home anymore. But Thor had brought with him an offer.

“You can return to Asgard, return home, my sister.” He said, And Sigyn had snorted a bit in disbelief.

“Thor, Asgard was only my home because of Loki. And Loki…he is no more.” She returned. Thor looked at her sadly. Any answer that Darcy was about to make was cut off as Jane walked through the door. 

“Hey, what are you guys talking about?” Jane asked, taking in the slightly guilty look that Darcy was giving her.

“Jane, I believe that-” Thor started, but Darcy interrupted her. 

“I’m of Asgard.” Darcy said and Jane laughed. 

“Haha. Good one, but I’m not in the mood for jokes right now Darcy. We have to go and get all the data from the event at Greenwich and…”

“Jane. I’m not joking. My name is Sigyn and I was banished to Midgard over a hundred years ago. “ Darcy/Sigyn says and Jane pauses to look at her, surprised by the uncharacteristically serious look on her face. 

“Ok, ‘Sigyn’, what did you get banished for?” Jane asked with a scoff. Darcy looks at Thor and Thor shrugs. 

“For the crime of getting pregnant by my husband.” Sigyn says with a frown. And Jane looks at Thor in disbelief. 

“What kind of place is Asgard anyway?!” Jane practically shrieks when Thor only shrugs again. She turns back to Darcy. “You’re married? Is that why you never dated anyone?” Now it was Darcy’s turn to shrug. “What’s your husband’s name?” Jane asks. 

Darcy and Thor stare at each, as though in a silent conversation and Jane starts to fear the worst. Darcy and Thor? How could she have been so stupid? Of course he’d have a history, but Darcy? How could she-

“Loki.” Darcy says at last, bringing Jane out of her mental ramblings. 

“What?” Jane hisses, grabbing Darcy’s wrist and pulling her further into the apartment, away from the living area where Erik is looking over some sort of map...without pants. 

“Loki is my husband.” Sigyn looks up at the ceiling as though blinking back tears. “Was.” Jane drops her wrist and stares at her in disbelief. 

“I can’t believe this.” Jane mutters, taking a step away from them. 

“Jane-”

“Get out.” Jane hisses.

“Jane-” Thor tries to intervene, but Jane gives him a withering glare. Thor leaves the two women alone. 

“You married Loki? And lied to me about it all this time? You knew that he tried to kill Thor. You saw what he did in New York and...that’s it? You’re just going to what? Stay here with me and Erik? You know what he did to Erik.” Sigyn nods and swallows hard. 

“Now that the spell that kept me here is broken, I will leave Midgard. As it seems there is no place for me here anymore.” Sigyn said. Jane blinked at her changed speech pattern, but after a moment, that only added to her ire. Her best friend for the past two years was nothing but a lie. A liar who had learned from the master liar.

“That would be best.” Jane said before turning her back and moving to the countertop, pretending to make herself some coffee. 

“Good-bye.” Sigyn murmured and disappeared.


	2. Back to Normal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Sigyn and Loki as they live in Asgard

Sigyn found her life on Asgard difficult to readjust to. Her friends were pleased to see her, but without Loki, everything seemed different. More lonely. And it galled her to see the AllFather walking around with his fake mourning for her beloved. That play that he insisted be shown once a week and that stupid statue...Sigyn snorted. Loki would love it, but for the AllFather to insist upon it...it made a fiery rage burn in Sigyn’s heart. She couldn’t bear to be in his presence for very long for fear that she would lash out at him about all her grievances. Especially about the loss of their child.

Time passed though, as it always does. And Sigyn eventually found her peace in the library, studying ancient texts. As a widow, her duties at court were minimal. And having been away from Asgard for 100 years, she had much to relearn. And much to forget.

*~*~*~*~*~

Loki stood watching Sigyn in his Odin guise as she sat in the library reading a tome just arrived from Vanaheim. He felt a painful pull in his heart looking at her, remembering all of their time together. But whenever he thought of going over and talking to her, he remembered her glares at Odin. Well...him really. But he was meant to look like Odin. 

She must be so angry that the AllFather allowed her to marry a beastly Frost Giant. 

Instead of thinking about it, Loki decided to put all his energy into things that brought him pleasure. The statue was a pleasure to build. He had to admit to a deep feeling of satisfaction as he looked at his benevolent expression. It would help re-brand him from “crazy-eyed rampaging frost giant” to “misunderstood savior of Asgard”. The play helped with that too. He definitely got pleasure from watching all of Asgard weep over his sacrifice. 

But there was more to ruling than statues and plays. He finally understood why his fa- why Odin would fall into the Odinsleep. It was exhausting keeping up with the nine realms. And everyone seemed to want something from him. Well...everyone except Sigyn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think that most of this story will take place between the Dark World and Ragnarok.


End file.
